


Surprise

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Fukawa never really thought about Christmas. That was the case until Mondo came into her life.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Comments are appreciated as usual!

Fukawa stood outside of the library, shivering as she did. Mondo was supposed to pick her up ten minutes ago...where the hell was he? Maybe he finally ditched her. After all, why would anyone want to spend time with a dirty, no good- 

"Toko!"   
  
A voice interrupted her thoughts as she looked up. Mondo was on his bike, waving to her with a grin. She blinked in surprise, and started to walk toward him. 

"Wh-Where were you?" She asked with chattering teeth as she got on the second seat of the bike. 

"Had to pick something up. Sorry," he replied with a small laugh. "But don't worry! I'm here now!"   
  
"Wh-Whatever..." she mumbled as Mondo sped home on his bike. When they made it home, Fukawa stepped off of the bike, as did Mondo. He wrapped an arm around Fukawa as they walked inside. When they entered the house, Fukawa let out a sigh of relief at the comforting warmth of the house. She immediately sat at the couch. 

"S-So what did you have to pick up that was so important, anyway?" She asked once Mondo removed his coat and sat next to her. He grinned and took out a wrapped up box. The wrapping paper was red and green with gold stars all over it, and it made Fukawa narrow her eyes in confusion. 

"What's that...?" She asked. 

"It's your Christmas gift, Toko!" Mondo answered as he placed it into her lap. She blinked and looked down. "M-My what...?"  
  
"It's Christmas, babe! I had to get you a gift, so here it is!"   
  
"Y-You got me a gift...?" She held the box up. "But I don't deserve that!"  
  
"Yes you do!" Mondo quickly answered. "Now hurry up and open it!" Fukawa looked down at the gift again. She's never received a gift before. She's never even celebrated  _Christmas_ before. But, she decided to open it anyway. Her expression turned into one of shock as she tore open the wrapping paper. Inside was a novel. Specifically, it was one she had been wanting for a while. It was a new novel by her favorite author. 

"You..." She stared down in mute shock. 

"Do ya like it?" Mondo asked. 

"I..." Fukawa shot up and wrapped her arms around Mondo. "Thank you...th-thank you so much..." Mondo smiled and hugged her back. 

"Of course, Toko. Merry Christmas." She looked up at him with a smile as he leaned down to peck her on the lips. He was proud to have Fukawa's first true Christmas be a good one. 


End file.
